


a walk at 7am in the november chill

by sanctuses



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Cheek kisses and nose kisses, Established Relationship, Insecurity, It's just really cute actually, M/M, Short One Shot, slight drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuses/pseuds/sanctuses
Summary: Soshi and Mori have a walk (date) together at a time the world is half-asleep, and sort out their feelings for each other, because not even silent tranquility could curb Mori's insecurities.But Soshi's words could, and they would.





	a walk at 7am in the november chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arihara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arihara/gifts).



> a small thing i made to indulge a shower thought i had www. its really soft and warm so please enjoy!

They’d left the dorms to go out for a little walk together on a quiet morning, with the only sound aside from their footsteps and breathing being the rustling of the falling leaves.

Mori liked it when it was just the two of them like this. Or specifically, he liked when he could have this kind of time with Soshi, even if it was just their walking side by side without really saying much. It was a lazily tranquil Saturday morning, at a time when the world was barely awake-- the sky was a misty and muted blue while birds chirruped on landlines; with the chirps barely audible through the sound of the wind blowing past his ears. 

The wind was as strong as you’d expect it to be on a November morning, the weather chilly and dry enough for all of them to bring moisturiser for their chapped lips and fingers. It was cold enough that Mori had to stuff his gloved hands into the warmth of his coat pockets with the heat packs Soshi had just bought for the whole of SOARA a week ago. He was never too good with cold weather, and he dimly wondered if it was because he was born in the spring. 

If that were the case though, it was ironic how well Soshi handled the cold, being a summer child. 

Or perhaps it was because of how warm Soshi’s body was in general, with his body heat being enough to serve as warmth for both himself and Mori when they cuddled underneath thin blankets on the couches.

And maybe that was also because they were doing a little more than just cuddling under those thin sheets, but that wasn’t the point,

His face flushed a little as he recalled the  _ things _ that he and Soshi would do so often when they had this kind of quiet time in the dorms together. 

It was peaceful too, just like this walk was, but involved a lot more  _ skin _ and  _ touching _ . And rather than being chilly, it was always on the steamy side. Despite being well-versed with the act of it, it didn’t stop the blonde from having pink dust his cheeks everytime he thought of it. He was still pure inside, after all. Or so he tried to convince himself.

Soshi glanced to his right and just gazed at the other’s fluffy blonde locks, trying to hold himself back from ruffling them because he wanted to wait for the right moment to catch Mori off guard. He chuckled a little from underneath his muffler at how the smaller was visibly shivering despite the many thick layers he had on; he’d always been weak to the cold, after all. He knew that better than anyone, for he was the one who took advantage of that the most.

He kept his gaze on Mori even when he went to walk directly in front of him now, and absentmindedly watched the way he crouched his shoulders every time he felt the cold invade his sanctuary consisting of his 3 jackets, the way he would look to his right to observe the therapeutic sway of the water in the canal, and the way his green eyes were slightly half-lidded because he was still kind of asleep. All these about Mori, everything, just drew him in and were so very endearing to him. He loved all these small things about him.

And he had to have been lost in thought if he hadn’t noticed the brunette stare at him so much, and Soshi just wondered what exactly had occupied the other’s mind so much that he would disregard his dashingly handsome lover right in front of him.

Mori kept his eyes down, and Soshi was a little curious if he even noticed that he wasn’t on his left anymore but in front of him.

“Soshi,” 

The sound of Mori’s paced footsteps cut off, and Soshi jerked a little, their peaceful silence broken temporarily.

“What is it, Mori?”

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it back, as if he had swallowed his words and the way he looked so reluctant to say what he wanted to.. Worried Soshi.

“What is it? Is something up?”

“I…”

Soshi didn’t respond, only looking back at Mori, 

“I don’t understand why you care about me, Soshi,”

Mori looked away, and Soshi breathed in a deep breath. He opened his mouth, about to speak, before the blonde looked back at him with desperation in his eyes and a pained look on his face. 

“Before you say anything, please let me continue, Sou,” 

Soshi relaxed his shoulders that he didn’t even notice had tensed themselves up, and just gave Mori a look of distress. He didn’t know where this had come from, and at this point he really just wanted to give the other the affirmation he knew he deserved.

“I don’t… Understand why you chose me of all people to be the one you gave all your love to. I love you, and I really appreciate it and I care about you more than anything, but….. I don’t feel like… I deserve any of what you give to me. You could do so much better, Sou, and you shouldn’t waste it on--"

Before Mori could say any further, Soshi had grabbed him by his sides and lifted him up into the air.

Mori’s initial reaction was that of shock, before he proceeded to panic. 

“Sou….!!! Let me down, this is embarrassing….”

Mori’s flustered face never ceased to bring a grin to Soshi’s face, but he stopped himself from melting into a smile. Mori was struggling to make Soshi put him down but he had to keep himself from doing so; Mori would definitely look away in embarrassment if he said these to him otherwise. Soshi wanted to see Mori’s face as he told him these, as the one who seeked to see every side of the smaller blonde for he just adored him that much.  
  
“No way. Not before you listen to what  _ I _ have to say.”

Mori reluctantly stopped wriggling and started sulking a bit, muttering about how the other was always so demanding sometimes. (ironic considering how Mori was in bed)

Soshi tried to steel his features so Mori took him seriously as he said this and so he wouldn’t end up embarrassing himself, but alas, sometimes sappy words couldn’t be said with a stern face.

“Mori, you… You can be so silly sometimes… I love you, and not anyone else. I confessed to you, and not anyone else, because I love you and I want to give you all I have and make you happy. I love you for all that you are, because you are Arihara Morihito and for no other reason. So don’t ever tell me you don’t deserve me ever again.” 

At the end of it, he really couldn’t keep up such a stony expression throughout what he said, and staring Mori in the eye the whole time didn’t help much either.

Mori’s face was flushed again, like before, but this time his face was glowing a brighter red. He looked like a tomato in contrast to the misty, faded background and it made Soshi laugh. His eyes were also a little glassy, and Soshi decided not to point it out for the sake of the other. He’d have denied it anyway.  
  
“Don’t laugh at me..!! Please put me down already, Sou…”

“Yes, yes,” Soshi chuckled as he put Mori back down onto the ground, Mori stumbling a little bit as he tried to regain his footing, visibly dizzy from being up in the air for so long.  
  
He watched Mori tuck his scarf back into his jacket, for it had come loosened from his lifting up of the other and before the other could cover his nose with it, Soshi leaned down to place a chaste but warm kiss onto his nose.

“That’ll warm you up better than a piece of cloth,” he smirked.

Mori’s flush had risen to his ears, with that, and he gazed endearingly at how the tips of his ears had grown red because he was that embarrassed. 

He decided to walk on with that, because Mori now seemed adamant on keeping the silent tranquility between them again. He’d let Mori do things at his own pace, and he’d let him respond when he could. He’d wait for him, even if they didn’t have all the time in the world. 

And Mori knew that Soshi’s number was priority was his own comfort (what a gentleman), and that he was far too good at accommodating to him. 

But this time, rather than considering it something that he didn’t deserve, he decided he’ll consider it something he’ll appreciate endlessly.

He appreciated everything Soshi did, and though this was far from enough as an exchange for all the joy Soshi had given him, he hoped it’d be appeasing.

And with all the courage he had, he grabbed onto Soshi’s gloved hand with his own, intertwined their fingers, pulled his upper body closer to him, leant up, and pecked him gently on his cheek.

“Thank you for loving me, Sou.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i made this last night for kecchan actually and i thought it turned out pretty good so i'll just put it out here fufu~
> 
> soumori is really cute and soft and they're my favourite couple in alive so i hope i've done them justice....


End file.
